


Under Water

by MysticKitten42



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Boys Kissing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Merperson Harry Potter, Mute Harry Potter, Snarky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42
Summary: Draco can’t take his eyes off the new transfer student.They sorted Potter into Gryffindor, which Draco thought was ridiculous. Slytherin had the best view of the Black Lake. Potter’s eyes, stupid and bright, were the perfect shade of Slytherin green. So was his tail.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807192
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Under Water

**Author's Note:**

> I was delighted to host the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge this month. I loved seeing all the creative interpretations of my prompt _bubbles_.
> 
> I set the word count at 283 because February is the month of love, and LOVE on a keypad is 5683 (which is way too long for a drabble, so 5+6=11, 1+1=2, ergo 283).

A transfer student? In sixth year? Most unusual. But Harry Potter’s reputation preceded him: The Chosen One.

They sorted Potter into Gryffindor, which Draco thought was ridiculous. Slytherin had the best view of the Black Lake. Potter’s eyes, stupid and bright, were the perfect shade of Slytherin green. So was his tail.

Draco sat in Charms and watched with great amusement as the Weasel struggled to push Potter’s tank into class. Draco didn’t want to know how many Levitation Charms it took to get him all the way up into Gryffindor Tower.

Potter was pretty, with wild hair and a cool tattoo: a triangle and circle bisected by a line. But he never spoke. He communicated through the bubbles he exhaled. When excited, they’d fizz like champagne; when sad, they’d get all wobbly and sink. When Potter and the Weasel fought, the bubbles became jagged and cracked the tank (Granger was quick with her _Reparo)_. 

But whenever Draco walked nearby, Potter’s bubbles transformed into tiny hearts.

One day, when they were all alone, the git grabbed Draco by his tie and pulled him under.

_My hair! My clothing! I can’t breathe!_

Except he could, so long as Harry touched him. Before he knew it, Harry was kissing him, slow and languid. Draco felt that kiss for days, long after he’d spelled himself dry.

Soon the world closed in; the war loomed closer. Before long, Death Eaters surrounded the castle. Everyone held the prophecy close to heart. They firmly believed Harry was their Saviour.

But Draco knew better. Harry may have the softest lips he’d ever kissed, but the wizarding world was fucked.

How could they all expect to be saved by a fish?


End file.
